


Cherry cola

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the rays marrying his eyes, he thinks that Nagisa is not just a boy, not the usual cheeky prankster. He is a son of that big star burning to a perfect distance in the sky. He basks in the light of day because he seems to be energized by it. He is powerful because the sun is with him, just like Haruka-senpai seems to gather his true thoughts and to really be his own person only in the water. Just like Haruka-senpai seems to be whole in the ocean, Nagisa seems to belong in the daylight.<br/>But yet, there is something jaunty and night-like within him. Rei is not sure about what it is, but it smells like sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry cola

The room they are in is, in Nagisa's own words, some kind of a logical mess. That is his room, after all, but Rei cannot help himself from noticing everything is thrown around like some kind of natural disaster has just emptied two trolley bags on the floor. Nagisa seems to not think that he might misstep, while he jumps around happily, his arms wide open, in a circular motion while some pop song plays on his stereo, full blown volume, and that image somehow fits with who Nagisa is. He observes the complete joy and rapture with which the blond twirls, somehow avoiding to step on shoes, underwear, pieces of paper, various collectibles.  
He sits quietly on Nagisa's bed, looking around for the maths book. He is not sure they will be able to get anything done with this music, with Nagisa's mood, with the way his pink eyes have looked at him all day. They gazed at him like Nagisa knew some sort of secret and he was not going to tell, but like eventually he would suggest the solution to the little, complex puzzle that he represents. There is some key to understanding Nagisa, there has to be, and yet Rei looks at him bewildered, while he dances around and screams the words to a song he has never heard before, right after school. The sun was strong today, it was warm to the point of making everybody sweat and, not immune, the blond is also sweating, but he does not seem to be bothered by it. At some point he giggles, a childish sound that wakes Rei up from all his over-thinking. He chuckles softly, like he was drunk, and he tilts his head back, eyes closing.  
"I'm so happy today, Rei-chan."  
The other looks curiously at him, replaying in his mind the events of the day. If anything, he should be mad given the fact he was yelled at by a teacher, but he considers that Nagisa probably did not even notice it. He does seem to let some things wash right over him, protected by a shield of smiles and displayed innocence. That is one thing that fascinates the bespectacled boy. How careless his friend is, how utterly lightly he takes life, and the sensation of real danger that comes with it. He does not represent a threat in himself, but he does look like one of those people. One of those boys who dies young, with a smirk in his lips, sugar or worse in his veins.  
"Why are you happy?" He asks, tilting his head.  
Nagisa turns to him, and there it is. That knowing look that seems to hide a cheeky joke. Rei is crazy about it, and he is fully aware that the blond boy has him wrapped around his finger, and yet he is completely taken by him. He smiles playfully, scuffing his own hair, soft feathers kissed by the afternoon sun. Through the rays marrying his eyes, he thinks that Nagisa is not just a boy, not the usual cheeky prankster. He is a son of that big star burning to a perfect distance in the sky. He basks in the light of day because he seems to be energized by it. He is powerful because the sun is with him, just like Haruka-senpai seems to gather his true thoughts and to really be his own person only in the water. Just like Haruka-senpai seems to be whole in the ocean, Nagisa seems to belong in the daylight.  
But yet, there is something jaunty and night-like within him. Rei is not sure about what it is, but it smells like sin. And as such, Nagisa is fascinating. A perfect marriage of innocence, of masks, of a complete lack of shame. Just like he showed off right now, as he was spinning in his own room with no apparent reason. There was no bashfulness in showing him a part of insanity which glues him together sometimes.  
It is maybe the grasp of other people trying to tighten around him. It is probably a violent, rebellious reaction to an attempt to control him. Nagisa is clearly reaching for freedom as he flies around the room, his eyes open wide as he loses himself in his own world where bubbles pop and make funny sounds, where everything tastes like sugar and Coca-Cola, where the sounds are all rhythmic and everything is dance. Rei wants to touch that world, he wants to be part of it, but he is all academic, a hundred miles away, in another galaxy. Yet, he is allowed to bask in the glory that is Nagisa's carelessness, what the rest of the world would call flaws.  
But to him, he is perfect. He is freedom. He dances like a feather in the wind, joy spreading around where he walks, the pink of his irises filling up the room, just like the light that he seems to be able to produce on his own.  
He is sweating visibly, right now, and does not waste time explain why today he is so happy. Some things need to explanation.  
Rei finally stretches an arm, his heart burning, and as he grabs Nagisa's hand he suddenly finds Nagisa's smile contagious.  
Nagisa fills him up just by letting him touch him. But in no time, he silently crouches on the bed, pushing Rei down.  
"I'm happy." He repeats, softly, his lips finally touching Rei's. He slips his fingers along the other's jaw, dragging them softly, just as he settles on him.  
"Why are you happy?" the blue-eyed onerepeats, as his lips burn, his face burns, everything burns. He'd need the entire ocean to relieve the warmth that washes over him, to calm his body down as it sends him sudden, fuzzy feelings, so strong that he cannot even keep his voice still. He does not exactly understand what is going on, and yet he still vocalizes like talking is going to answer him.  
"I just am" Nagisa explains, shrugging, the puffy shirt on him flapping as he does that. Rei thinks that is lovely. Beautiful. The rays of the sun seem to follow Nagisa inside the room, to bless him. Rei wants a bit of that, a bit of that warmth and childishness. He wants to make him his. He wants to own the sun, to merge with him just like the star around which their entire existences revolve dives into the ocean before night falls. He wants to immerse his fingers in Nagisa's strawberry-scented fluffs of hair, while hearing his own name being called over and over again, with a sinning nuance in the other boy's sweet voice. He wants to see him naked, to touch him everywhere, to worship his body. He's so in love.  
"I want Rei-chan to embrace me" Nagisa whispers, a light shade of pink coloring his soft cheeks, a finger touching his own lips like he's pretending to not have conveyed the same wish the whole day, through silent hints, poking, looking for Rei's body in every way.  
Rei does not understand why that is now, but he wants the same thing. He nods, his heart jumping to his throat because it is happening in the end. He is going to make him scream. And he is not going to care.  
And yet he doesn't know how. Nagisa giggles lowly, his hand palming his chest, his lips giving ecstasy to Rei's mouth, a pleasant electric current running through their bodies at the same time.  
"I want Rei-chan to embrace me hard" Nagisa specifies, in a lower breath into the boy's ear, and his hand runs suddenly down to cup his crotch.  
The music bumping against the walls just disappears to him. All he feels is a light massage, forcing his hips to rock slowly. And then, as he opens his eyes after an indetermined amount of time, he lays his eyes on Nagisa's naked figure, so slender and tonic, it seems to glow, the reddish outline of his figure bent on his lap. Rei blushes, while the fly of his pants runs down excruciatingly slow, and Nagisa's pink eyes follows it, only to snap back on Rei's face. He is the representation of all of Rei's repressed wishes, right now, and if he doesn't close those pretty lips around him right now...  
Nagisa's hot mouth, just like he'd been reading his mind, softly wraps around Rei's sex, and his tongue runs on the shaft, delicately, but also in a teasing way.  
Rei cannot help releasing a moan, relaxing back. He has no idea how they got here already, but he seems to feel like flying above the world as Nagisa is now the ocean, wet and making him melt like Rei had turned to salt. He slowly gets to the bottom, making him feel the back of his throat, and just while Rei wonders how he managed to do it, where he learnt this, how long he can resist before exploding in the boy's throat, Nagisa lets him go, slowly, his lips sliding one more time around his now hardened erection, still teasing him.  
This teenage boy is already driving him insane. It is in his nature, probably. Maybe he was really conceived in a forbidden meeting of sanctity and evil. His giggle sure does not sound angelic. It sounds like a siren's laughter, coming from the deep unknown.  
He finds those same lips leaving gentle touches up his shirt, until his head disappears under it, but even though he is not able to see his face Nagisa's mouth traces a precise path up his stomach until he's stuck between his chest and the shirt - Rei smiles as he hears him snort, amused. He takes it off, revealing his own body, and the other's eyes light up, before he closes them, his tongue quietly forcing Rei's lips parted open. When Nagisa slithers in, he is not careful about it. He does not care for the sensations driving Rei's heart wild. He does not care for his body asking for sweet relief. He grinds on Rei's lap, sucks on his own fingers, inserts them into himself slowly, one by one, chirping with little moans as his eyes almost fall shut, lazily observing Rei's reaction. In his head, he is still spinning happily.  
"Are you mine, Rei-chan?" His voice, sugary as candy, asks in a low tone, like he is insecure about it. Rei-chan nods, his body crazy about the pleasant weigh on him.  
Nagisa smiles once again, as he always does, as he has always done but not like that and not with him at least, lowering on him, stretching slowly around him. He can feel everything. He can feel he is unbearably tight, warm, a bit wet. And it is almost by osmosis that he feels the other boy's pain. And yet Nagisa does not stop. He drives Rei further, further inside of him, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. Still, he does not stop. Eventually, he is sitting around him, his thighs feeling suddenly weak for a moment, and then he looks down on Rei, wiping the tears away. A smile appears on his lips, his hands run up and down Rei's chest. They can feel each other stretch and pulse, while both of them experience a growing need to release.  
Nagisa is now the sun immersing itself on the horizon, the ocean meeting its light. Rei is deep in him, and his choked moaning turns into vocalized pleading when the blond's hips start to roll, looking for the right angle to get as much pleasure as possible, and he arches back as he finds it, his hands leaning on Rei's legs. Rei's perceptions turn into chaos, Nagisa is now both the sun for his warmth and the ocean for the wave-like motion his body follows, naturally. The current inside Rei is a tempest, Nagisa's movements are quiet but they hide a wish to sinfully squirt on himself, to moan loudly in his own home, while his parents are downstairs, to touch himself and scream, to show he is his own person, with his own dreams. He will follow Rei's waves wherever they go, and Rei will be cursed to always look at Nagisa's light. When Rei comes, first, entire galaxies collapse around Nagisa, inside of whom he empties his desire. Nagisa follows a few seconds after, his blinding light wavering, semen shooting from him, and he lets go a satisfied sigh, pain and pleasure melting when he looks down and meets Rei's blue eyes. He smiles tenderly, throwing them back to reality when he reaches a handkerchief in a half-open drawer, messy like the rest of his room, cleaning him up. Evening wraps the room suddenly, and Nagisa kisses him once again, in the dim light. He tiredly slips on Rei's side, curling up against him, his arms wrapped around the taller boy's body. The other scoops him closer, lovingly, whispering, "you are beautiful, Nagisa-kun". He does not receive any answer: only a cheeky, childish but sleepy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing in particular behind the continuous parallels in this fic. I had to write something for a challenge and among a bunch of prompt I picked "sun" and "ocean". I thought they were appropriate, even though the ocean thematically fits best with Haruka. Also I had to write as much as possible to meet a quota, so if it feels like it's verbose it's because of that lol  
> And, well, Nagisa stole my life. Seriously, my love for him goes beyond words, I love him so much.


End file.
